Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005)
Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars is the 2nd Direct-To-Video Tom and Jerry movie and the first of two directed by Bill Kopp. Hacienda Post provided Post Production Sound Services: Timothy J. Borquez & Tom Syslo are the sound supervisors; Roy Braverman and Jeff Hutchins served as sound editors and uncredited sound designers; Michael Geisler also served as a sound editor; Sean Rowe performed the foley. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_Blast_Off_to_Mars_(2005)# hide#Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Sound Effects Used *Cartoon Splat Sound (Heard once in a high pitch) *FISHFACE *H-B CREAK, METAL - METAL DOOR CREAK *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LONG RICCO ZIP IN, 05 *Hollywoodedge, 2 Large Wood Crunche CRT030805 (1st crunch) *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Car Peel Out Quick Pul TE047001 (Heard in a +12 high pitch, mixed with Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST) *Hollywoodedge, Chewing Wlig CRT026504 *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 (heard multiple times from the shuttle rockets as it lands) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 *Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040404 (Heard in a sound effect cluster of stomach gurgling.) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - QUICK ZING 02 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 *Hollywoodedge, Slap 1 PE104201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Snarly Blurps CRT040501 (Heard in a high pitch for the dehydrated meals; also heard in a sound effect cluster of stomach gurgling.) *Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 *HORTA-HACIENDA STOMACH GROWL *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 08 *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 09 (including a slightly higher-pitched version for ricocheting corks) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST/Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM (Heard once after Tom is hit with a sandbag) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - LONG VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN (heard in an alternate sound design reel by sound editor Roy Braverman: first normal, then reverse; was removed in final mix) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: CONTINUOUS SPRINGY STRETCHING *Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - FAST BONGO ROLL *Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - SHORT, LARGE BURST OF FLAME 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG/WB CARTOON, HEAD SHAKE - TROMBONE GOBBLE (heard in an alternate sound design reel by sound editor Roy Braverman; was removed in final mix) *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN (Heard in various pitches as Jerry blows raspberries at Tom) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 (including a slightly higher-pitched version for ricocheting corks) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 (including a slightly higher-pitched version for ricocheting corks) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 (including a slightly higher-pitched version for ricocheting corks) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (including a slightly higher-pitched version for ricocheting corks) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - EXPLOSIVE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 (including a slightly higher-pitched version for ricocheting corks) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE OSCILLATIONS *Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - BIG HORN SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, MUD - SINGLE MUD BUBBLE SQUISH 02 (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 *Shiny Sound 2 Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:2000s Movies Category:Movies That Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Movies That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Movies That Use Warner Bros. Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Movies That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use Screams 4 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Category:Movies That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Movies That Don't Use Hollywoodedge, Europe Edition - Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries